Card Capter: The new master
by storyteller316
Summary: Twenty years after Sakura found the cards, her daughter Umi has been made the new master. How will the story of Umi and the cards unfold now that there are two new card types. Will the evil cards claim the others, or will the light win over all.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the new cards

Twenty years have now past since Sakura fused the Nothing card with the Nameless card. She has now married Li and are living in her old house, and right now an alarm clock is going off in one of the rooms of that house.

"Come on, time to get up," said a tired Kero as he turned off the clock.

"Alright," said a little girl that looked like Sakura as she got up out of bed.

"Morning Umi, so how does it feel to be the new master of the cards?" asked Kero as the girl combed her hair.

"I'm still a little tired from turning all the cards to Umi Cards," said Umi who was still haft asleep.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said Kero. After she got dressed and eat breakfast, she left for school on her roller-skates.

"I wander if Madilyn got all the video put together?" asked Umi as Kero flew by her head.

"If she's anything like her mom she does, and you're sure to get an A with all the video she got of you during the test," said Kero.

"I hope so," said Umi with a smile as she rolled to an intersection.

"Hey, watch out!" said a boy's voice from her right. Before Umi could turn her head to see whose voice it was, someone plowed right into her.

"That hurt," said Umi as she sat up.

"Sorry, I was in a rush and wasn't paying attention," said a boy with red hair and eyes as he sat up.

"That's alright, hey, are you a new student at my school?" asked Umi as she noticed his school uniform was the same as her school's.

"Guess so," said the boy as he noticed her uniform. Then two then stud up.

"My name's Umi Showron," said Umi as she held out her hand.

"I'm Hikari Yami," said the boy as he shook her hand. Suddenly, an arrow shot by their heads from their left.

"And I'm his twin sister, Heyan Yami," said a girl who was standing on top of a nearby light pole with a dark version of The Arrow card standing next to her.

"What are you doing here Yami?" asked Hikari with a mad expression.

"And how do you have my Arrow Card?" asked Umi with a surprised expression.

"So you are the third generation guardian of the Clow Cards, well for now at least," said Yami as the Arrow Card turned back to its card form.

"If she's the guardian then I won't let you take the Claw Cards from her," said Hikari.

"Oh brother, you seem to be mistaken, I also want your Guang Cards, now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be," said Yami as she pulled a card out of a container on her built

"Fly Card, give me wings, Fly Card, Release and Dispel!" said Yami as she held the card up to the sky without a wand. She then flew away after a pair of black wings appeared on her back.

"What was that all about?" asked Umi.

"I'll tell you later, right now we're late for school," said Hikari.

"Oh man, you're right," said Umi. The two then took off running as the school bell rang in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2: Shadow and Guang

Later at lunch, Hikari, Umi, and a girl who was a young version of Madison were sitting on a blanket outside the school under a tree.

"So, how do you and your sister have Clow Cards?" asked Umi as she eat a sandwich.

"They're not Clow Cards, I have the Guang Cards and Yami has the Shadow Cards," said Hikari.

"But where did they come from, I don't remember them," said Kero as he took a bite of some pudding.

"Clow Reed's brother and sister made them," said Hikari, which almost made Kero choke on his pudding.

"Yin and Yang created your cards?!" asked a freaked Kero in a loud voice.

"Hey Kero, keep it down, we don't want to draw everyone's attention," said Umi in a low voice.

"She's right, Kero," said a boy with brown hair and eyes who had been sitting in the tree the whole time.

"Why are you up in a tree Jake?" asked the other girl.

"Because I was taking a nap, that's why Madilyn," said Jake as he jumped out of the tree.

"Funny thing about sleeping in a tree, it has actually been proven to," said Jake as a brown haired girl came out of nowhere and hit him in the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you, no telling lies," said the girl as she dragged him away.

"Who was that?" asked Hikari.

"That's Jake Marker and his cousin Chelsey," said Umi.

"And they're a lot like Jake's parents," said Madilyn with a forced smile.

"Good thing is no one believes a thing that Jake says," said Umi.

"Any way, back to Yin and Yang," said Kero.

"How about I let my card guardian tell you about it?" asked Hikari. A white Kero with two tails then flew out of his bag.

"Hello Keroberos, I am Star Light, it is a pleasure to meet you," said the white Kero with a smile.

"So you're the guardian of the Guang Cards?" asked Kero.

"Yes I am, you see, after Clow Reed created you, Yue, and the Clow Cards, Yin and Yang tried to make their own cards, but an accident happened that forced the cards to separate in to two different types," said Star Light.

"And it was because of the Shadow Cards that Clow Reed," said Hikari with a sad voice.

"What happened?" asked Kero who knew where this might be going.

"It took a lot of his magic to seal them away, then Yin used what little magic he had afterwards to seal the Guang cards away," said Star Light with a sad face.

"So that's why he left us, he went low on energy helping to seal the Shadow Cards," said Kero who also had a sad face.

"It's alright Kero, you have me and mom now," said Umi who was trying to make him smile.

"Don't forget about me and my mom, if it wasn't for the Clow Cards then mom wouldn't have won that contest all those years ago," said Madilyn.

"And we wouldn't have gotten an A on our video project," said Umi as she gave Madilyn a high five.

"Yeah about that, I thought we were supposed to keep the cards a secret," said Hikari.

"We are, the videos are memories for us and the cards, plus no one thinks they are real, just special effects," said Madilyn.

"But Jake knows about Kero," said Hikari.

"Like I said, no one believes him about anything; besides, I had to save him using a card during my master's test," said Umi.

"I can understand that," said Hikari.

"Hey, since you have a Kero that means you have a Yue too right?" asked Madilyn.

"I'm afraid that he's on my sisters side, back when the cards separated so didn't the two guardians, one became good the other became evil," said Hikari.

"That's too bad," said Umi.

"Yes, and I hate to ask, but can you please help me to defeat my sister?" asked Hikari as he looked at Umi.

"Why do you need my help when you have the Guang cards?" asked Umi.

"Because both sets are to equal in power, the Clow Cards are the only ones that have the power to really stop her," said Hikari as he held a card case in his hands with the Japanese symbol for Guang on it.

"Alright, I'll do it, but I want two things in exchange," said Umi.

"What are they?" asked Hikari.

"First, I want you to tell me everything about the Shadow and Guang cards," said Umi.

"Alright then, and what is the second thing?" asked Hikari.

"I want a card case," said Umi.

"I'll see what I can do," said Hikari with a smile


	3. Chapter 3: The nine new cards

That weekend, Hikari came over to Umi's house to tell her more about the Guang and Shadow cards.

"Nice place you have here," said Hikari as he sat down on the couch.

"Thanks, it's the house my mom grew up in, my grandfather and uncle moved out a long time ago," said Umi as she sat in a chair.

"Speaking of your mom, where is she?" asked Hikari.

"She went to town with my dad to get some stuff for dinner," said Umi.

"Alright then, let's get down to what I had to tell you, as you know there was originally 52 Clow Cards, same with the Guang and Shadow Cards," said Hikari as he took the Guang Cards out of their case and placed them on the coffee table in front of them.

"Right, and my mom created the Unnamed Card which fused with The Nothing Card to form The Hope Card," said Umi as she placed her cards on the table and the Hope Card face up and separate from the deck.

"Correct, but the Shadow and Guang cards have nine extras, they're the Energy, Gill, Lance, Pen, Absorb, Chemical, Lavaly, and Stun," said Hikari as he placed the eight cards face up on the table.

"Wait, you said nine extra cards, but there's only eight here," said Umi.

"The ninth cards fussed into our backs, the Guang card is The Kind, and the Shadow card is The Despair," said Hikari as he placed his right hand on the back of his shoulder.

"So the Guang card is on your back?" asked Umi.

"It took the form of a white cross tattoo, it's why I can't feel despair," said Hikari.

"And your sister can't feel any emotion other than despair," said Umi.

"Correct, it also gives her nothing but hatred for those that can feel other emotions," said Hikari with a sad face. The two then heard the front door open and close.

"Umi, we're home, oh, who's this?" asked Sakura as she, Li, Tori, and Julian walked into the room.

"This is Hikari, I told you about him yesterday," said Umi.

"Looks like my little sister's daughter has a boyfriend," said Tori in a teasing tone of voice. However, before Umi could say a word, a roar could be heard from outside. When they looked out the window, they saw a giant lizard standing before their house with Yami standing on its right shoulder.

"You have to be kidding me," said Hikari as he ran outside followed by Umi.

"What do you think bro?" asked Yami who had a black pen in one hand and a black book in the other.

"How could you use the Pen and Create cards like this?" asked Hikari with anger in his eyes.

"Wait, I thought the Create Card only had a little power during the day," said Umi.

"The Pen Card allows for the Create's power to double during the day time," said Hikari who was still showing his anger.

"Umi, follow my lead," said Hikari as he pulled a tiny white key out of his pocket.

"Right," said Umi as she pulled out the Star Key.

"Key of the light, with powers as bright as the sun, reveal the staff, and bring internal light, release!" said Hikari. A giant white staff with a sun in a circle then appeared in his hands.

"Key of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release!" said Umi. The star wand then appeared in her hands.

"Mirror," said Hikari as he held out his right hand. The Mirror Card then flew right out of the deck and into his hand.

"I didn't know we could do that," said Umi with a supriced look on her face.

"Cool right, now get your card out," said Hikari.

"Right," said Umi before calling the Mirror to her hand.

"I won't allow you to beat me," said Yami as her lizard tried to attack them. However, before the lizard hit them, the two used the Mirror Cards to create two lizards that stopped it.

"What?!" asked Yami as she was forced to jump off of the lizard by the two copies making it vanish.

"Darn it, how could you beat me with those little mirrors?" asked Yami as she stud across from them.

"Easy, there's two of us and only one of you," said Umi as the cards transformed back to normal.

"I won't forget this," said Yami. She then used the Fly Card to fly away.


	4. Chapter 4: The secret is out

As Umi and Hikari watched Yami fly away, the others came out of the house with supriced faces.

"Man am I glad I came at the right time," said Madilyn as she walked up to them with a camera.

"Did you get all of that on video?" asked Umi.

"Yep, and it was pretty cool too," said Madilyn with a smile.

"I take it that she has the powers you did when you were younger?" asked Tori as he looked at Sakura.

"Yep, and they actually come from those cards," said Sakura.

"Sakura," said Julian with a supriced voice.

"Don't worry Julian, he already knows about Yue, and he's always had his suspicious on you too Kero," said Sakura. Julian then transformed into Yue.

"You do have a point," said Yue. Kero then came flying over to them.

"Guess that means I don't have to act like a stuffed animal anymore," said Kero as he turned into his true form.

"I always knew something was up with that toy," said Tori.

"Hey Umi, look at the Mirror Card," said Madilyn. When Umi looked at the card in her hand, she noticed it glowing.

"I think she wants you to summon her again," said Hikari.

"Mirror card, cast a reflection of me, Mirror Card, release and dispel!" said Umi. The Mirror Card's spirit then transformed into a copy of Umi.

"So that's who always took your place when you were busy," said Tori as he looked at the Mirror Card.

"Hi Tori, it's been a while," said the spirit as she waved at him with a blushed face.

"Excuse me, but what was the reason you had me summon you?" asked Umi.

"Sorry, what I had to tell you comes from all of us, every time the Shadow and Guang cards get close to us we get this weird feeling," said the spirit.

"Is it a bad feeling?" asked Umi.

"No, it feels as if they're crying out to us, like The Nothing card was," said the spirit.

"Could that mean both sets of cards want to be with their other forms?" asked a puzzled Umi.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that my cards want to be whole again," said Hikari as he held up his card case.

"Yes, they told us that too," said the spirit.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here, you wanted a case right?" said Hikari as he tossed a pink case to Umi with a wave in-between a sun and moon.

"Thanks Hikari," said Umi as she looked at the case.

"What's the case for?" asked the spirt.

"So I can carry you all with me at all times, think of it as a gift," said Umi with a smile at her copy.

"Wow, you're a lot like your mom with that kindness," said the spirt before she turned back to her card form. Meanwhile, across the street, someone had been watching them.

"Now this is interesting," said a blond haired girl with blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: A weired school day

The next day before class had begun, the broadcasting club had an urgent broadcast for the school.

"Hello everyone, Sara Hall here with a breaking news video," said the blond haired, blue eyed girl from yesterday as she appeared on the classroom TV.

"I wander what it is this time," said a boy from the class who looked at the TV with a board expression.

"Here's the video now," said Sara as a video of Umi and Hikari using their Mirror Cards to fight the giant lizard came up on screen.

"No way," said Umi with a freaked face.

"Now we all know that Umi and Madilyn are known for making good movies and all, but take a look at this," said Sara as the video showed Kero turning into his true form.

"She cot me too?" asked Kero who's head was poking out of Umi's jacket pocket.

"That little stuffed animal of Umi's turned into a tiger with wings in front of everyone, so the big question of the day is, what are you hiding Umi Showron?" said Sara. The TV then turned off as everyone in the class looked back at Umi, Hikari, and Madilyn.

"Umi, how did your stuff animal do that?" asked a girl from the class.

"Tell them," said Hikari before Umi could say a word.

"But," said Umi who was stopped by Kero flying out of her pocket.

"It's time to come out with the truth," said Kero with his arms crossed.

"But Kero, we could have just told them it was fake, or used the Dream and Sleep Cards together," said Umi.

"But maybe if more people believe in the cards it could make them stronger," said Hikari.

"Fine, it's true, as you can see," said Umi.

"That's so cool," said a boy from the class.

"That means all of those movies you made are true?" asked a girl with a smile. All of a sudden, all of Umi's cards flew out of her holder which was in her bag and begun to circle her as a bright glow came from them.

"Whoa, I can feel the cards' powers growing," said Umi.

"Me two," said Kero as he too begun to glow.

"Whoa," said Star as he came out of Hikari's bag. Each of the cards then stopped glowing and formed a deck on top of Umi's desk.

"That was weird," said Kero.

"Hey Kero, there's a crown on your head," said Umi as she noticed a gold crown on his head.

"No way, the cards have one too," said Kero as he noticed the top card, which was the Firey Card, had a crown made of flames on his head.

"Could it be that your cards have evolved?" asked Hikari.

"I have no clue, I didn't even know they could evolve," said Umi with a confused face. Just then, something came bursting through the classroom door. When Umi and Hikari saw that it was the Shadow Fight card they automatically got up and ran to the front of the class with wands in hand.

"Please, do you two honestly think you can overcome the power my Fight Card?" asked Yami as she walked in.

"Actually I do," said Umi as she took out her Fight and Power Cards.

"Fight Card, grant me your power, and Power Card double it, Fight and Power cards, release and dispel!" said Umi. The two cards then gave Umi their powers.

"No way, a double spell?!" said Yami. Umi then begun to fight the Shadow Fight Card, matching blow for blow, but with some extra power behind hers.

"You see Yami, you never really understood the meaning of sister cards," said Hikari with a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Yami.

"He means that sister cards help each other and cover each other's weaknesses," said Umi as she gave the Shadow Fight Card a punch to the chest which sent her flying into a wall. The sprit then turned back into its card form.

"I will get your cards," said Yami with an angry expression. She then used the Dash Card to run away.

"Boy, this is the first time I got video with our class in it," said Madilyn as she held up her camera.

"Man she likes videoing these things," said Hikari.

"Hey Umi, you might want to take a look at this," said Kero as he held up the Mirror card, which was glowing.

"I guess she wants to talk again," said Umi. She then summoned the Mirror as a reflection of herself.

"So did the cards tell you anything new?" asked Umi.

"Yes, but first I thank all of you for giving me and the other cards more power by believing in us, we all wanted to tell you that," said Mirror.

"You're welcome," said a girl from the class.

"So what did the cards tell you?" asked Umi.

"After Fight and Power turned into cards, they told me and the others about the Shadow Fight's master's plan," said Mirror.

"And what's that?" asked Hikari.

"That she's planning on releasing the power of a dark spell book that will lock hope away once and for all," said Mirror.

"Any clue at where it is?" asked Umi.

"A place that magic attacks a lot, the Fight Card said that her master has not got the location yet," said the Mirror.

"Thanks, we'll try to find it," said Umi. The Mirror Card then transformed back into its card form.

"I wander where we should start looking," said Hikari.


	6. Chapter 6: A forest on fire

A week has now gone by since Yami attacked at the school, and today Umi's whole class is out in a forest for a nature class.

"Alright everyone, I want you to all find the flowers on your lists; and before I forget, Umi and Hikari, no using magic unless you are in danger," said the woman teacher.

"Don't worry Mrs. Jones, we would never use our cards to cheat," said Umi who was in a group with Hikari and Madilyn.

"Alright, we'll meet back here in one hour, so find as many of your flowers that you can in that time," said Mrs. Jones. The students then went off to find their flowers. A few minutes later, Umi's group had found all but one of their flowers.

"Alright guys, we have to find a Red Water Lily," said Madilyn as they walked up to a large pond.

"We might have a problem with this," said Hikari as she saw a large amount of lilies and lily pads in the water.

"Let's just give it a shot," said Umi as she looked around the edge of the water.

"Well then, how about I make it tougher?" asked Yami as she stud at the top of a tree near them.

"What are you doing here Yami?" asked Hikari as he looked up at her.

"I'm here to burn things," said Yami as she held up the Firey Card. She then summoned the spirit with the command to burn down all of the trees and plants.

"How could you do this?" asked Madilyn as she watched the Firey fly through the forest, igniting everything it touched.

"Because I can," said Yami.

"Watery Card, put the fire out, Watery Card, release and dispel," said Umi. The watery card then went and put out the fire.

"Sorry, but Firey won't lose to that," said Yami as the fire reignited.

"Then let's try this," said Hikari as he pulled a card that looked like a beaker with chemical symbols in the back ground out of his case.

"Chemical Card, get rid of the oxygen in that fire, Chemical Card, release and dispel," said Hikari. A giant beaker then formed from the card and started to absorb the oxygen from the fire.

"Firey will still relight it," said Yami.

"I don't think so," said Umi as she pointed to her Watery Card's spirit which had captured the Shadow Firey by wrapping its body around the Shadow Spirit.

"That's not possible," said Yami as she watched her Firey card turn back to its card form.

"No matter how many times you attack, we will win," said Umi.

"Well you should know that I'll get my spell book soon enough, and when I do you will go down," said Yami before she used the Fly Card to fly away.

"Guys, look at the flowers," said Madilyn as she looked at the pond. When the other two turned around they saw that all of the lilies were burnt along with the rest of the plants with in thirty feet of them.

"What happened here?" asked one of their female classmates, as her group walked up.

"Yami burnt all of the flowers and plants around here," said Hikari.

"I wander," said Umi as she took out her Flower, Big, and Wood Cards.

"You're not thinking of using three cards at once are you?" asked Hikari with a worried expression.

"I am," said Umi before she used the Flower Card to bring all the flowers back, the Wood Card to heal the trees, and the Big Card to make any tiny baby trees to grow. When they all turned back to cards, Umi fainted into Hikari's arms.

"And that's why you don't use three cards at once, it drains your magic too much," said Hikari as she helped her sit down.

"Hey guys look, a Red Water Lily," said Madilyn as she pointed out to the water where a red flower was floating on a lily pad.

"Looks like there's a few of them," said Umi as she noticed seven others.

"And it's all thanks to you and those cards that we could find them," said one of the guys in the other group.

"Magic does have its good points," said Umi as she watched Madilyn video the flower.


	7. Chapter 7: The spell book of darkness

The next weekend, Hikari and Madilyn came over to Umi's to talk about the spell book that Yami is after.

"So, any clue about where the spell book might be?" asked Umi.

"I went over all of the videos and made this map to show where in town we have made them," said Madilyn as she unrolled a map that had several stickers on it.

"So the main point is the public park," said Kero as he flew over and pointed to the park which had nine stickers on it.

"What are you all doing?" asked Sakura as she walked up to them.

"We're trying to figure out where magic's been the most," said Hikari.

"Well when I was after the cards, the park was always a main place," said Sakura as she thought hard about it.

"Then the book must be there," said Madilyn as the three ran for the front door.

"Wait, what book?" asked Sakura.

"We'll tell you later," said Umi as they ran out of the house. A few minutes later, they came upon the park, where they saw several people running away.

"Mam, what's happening?" asked Madilyn as she and the others ran up to a woman who was running toward them with a little boy in her arms.

"There's this girl, she dug up a book and somethings happening to her," said the woman before running away from them.

"Yami found the book first," said Umi as the three ran into the park and found Yami in a black sphere of energy.

"Yami!" said Hikari. The black sphere then vanished inside of Yami's body as she fell to her feet. She was wearing a black cloak over her body.

"Now this power is what I wanted all along," said Yami as she stud up and moved the cloak to reveal that she had a black dress on with an upside down peace sign.

"What did you do Yami?" asked Umi.

"I fused my magical power with the power that was sealed in Yin's spell book," said Yami.

"No," said Hikari as he dropped to his knees, grabbing the chest of his shirt.

"What's wrong Hikari?" asked Madilyn as she checked on him.

"The Hope Card that is fused with him is reacting to the increase of dark power in my Despair Card," said Yami as she showed them an upside down black peace sign tattoo on her right shoulder.

"Stop Yami, no one is supposed to have this much magic," said Hikari as his tattoo begun to glow throw his shirt.

"Sorry, but this town's about to flood," said Yami as the Watery Card appeared before her, and with one point of her finger, Yami activated the card, creating a large wave.

"She used a card without a command or wand?!" asked Kero with a freaked face.

"Guys, it's heading for the town," said Hikari who was still a little bit in pain.

"Earthy Card, create a cage to stop the Watery, Earthy Card, release and dispel," said Umi. The Earthy's spirit then begun to make four huge walls of stone.

"That's what I hoped for," said Yami as the room filled with water.

"She wanted this?" asked Madilyn.

"Freeze and Windy Cards, take this water and make a castle with it," said Yami as the two cards appeared before her. The two cards then used their powers to form a castle out of ice.

"This isn't possible, she's not even worn out yet," said Hikari with a pain filled voice. Suddenly, they were all teleported to the castle and Yami began to let out an evil laugh as she took a seat on an ice thrown.


	8. Chapter 8: The truth of despair

"So, what do you think of my new energy?" asked Yami as she sat on her thrown sideways.

"I don't think it's natural," said Umi with an angry look on her face.

"And why's that, little Umi?" asked Yami as she twirled her hair.

"Because it's not yours, this power came from that cursed book that you dug up," said Umi.

"True it might not be mine, but I need this dark magic to make this world mine, I'll also need your cards as well," said Yami.

"And that power is worth hurting your brother?" asked Umi.

"You have to crack a few eggs to make an omelet," said Yami with an evil smile.

"Let's see if you really fill that way," said Umi as she got a card out of her case.

"Libra Card, tell me if Yami is telling the truth, Libra Card, release and dispel," said Umi. A giant scale with a sun and moon then appeared between her and Yami.

"Oh come on, are you really going to use that card to find out if I tell the truth, it's obvious that I am," said Yami.

"We'll see about that, so let's start with this, is you're real name Yami?" asked Umi.

"Yes," said Yami as she dropped her head over the arm of the chair. The sun on the scale raised in response.

"That was the truth, here's the second question, are you really Yami?" asked Umi.

"Of course," said Yami as she sat up in the thrown. This time the moon on the scale raised in response.

"Looks like I cot you, Despair Card," said Umi with a smile.

"What do you mean Umi?" asked Madilyn who was still making sure Hikari was alright.

"I mean that it's been the Despair Card that we've been dealing with this entire time," said Umi as The Libra Card turned back to its card form.

"So what, you might know that I'm not the girl, but you won't be around long enough to do anything about it," said Yami as she held out her arm with the Despair Card's symbol on it. A blast of dark magic then shot out of her hand at Umi and the others.

"Shield Card!" said Umi. The card suddenly flew out of the holder and activated itself.

"No way," said Yami with a shocked face.

"All of a sudden, my magic has become stronger," said Umi with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9: Happinnes over comes despair

After Umi's Shield Card protected her and the others, Yami stopped her attack.

"How did your magic just increase like that?" asked Yami who was filled with rage over this.

"My cards and guardians helped me by giving me their energies," said Umi. Both Keroberos and Yue then came bursting into the room.

"So they helped you?" asked Yami.

"Actually, she had even more help," said a dark version of Yue as he floated down to their side.

"You betrayed me Duὸluὸ?!" asked a mad Yami as she stud up.

"You should know that there is no honor in darkness," said Star as he transformed.

"Guess I should get up too," said Hikari as he forced his body to stand.

"Are you sure?" asked Madilyn.

"Yes, besides, Umi's going to need this," said Hikari as the Kind Card unfused with him and appeared in his right hand.

"Are you sure about this Hikari?" asked Umi as she took his card with a worried expression.

"You need it now," said Hikari who was no longer in pain.

"That card won't help you to stop despair from covering the earth, no amount of energy that you get can stop me," said Yami as the book appeared in her hands. As she pointed her book at the ground a blast of dark energy blasted out.

"Maybe not alone, but together with the Hope Card they can," said Umi as she took and used both cards at the same time. The Kind Card intercepted the energy blast as the Hope Card held onto Yami.

"What are you doing to me?" asked Yami as she begun to vanish.

"I'm fusing you and the Kind Card together," said Umi as she turned to face Hikari who was also starting to vanish.

"When did you figure it out?" asked Hikari with a smile.

"I saw that only a top of your cross was on the card, the rest was pitch black," said Umi.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Madilyn who had been videoing them for a while.

"They mean that Umi figured out that we are the spirits of the cards," said Yami with an angered look.

"That's right, our real names are Yami the Despair and Hikari the Kind," said Hikari.

"And now you two are going to fuse into one so you can keep the balance of your powers," said Umi.

"You'll pay for this!" said Yami as she and Hikari turned into balls of light that fused together. When the card came flying to her, Umi noticed both Yami and Hikari with their tattoos showing. She also noticed that its name was The Emotions.

"Looks like it's all over," said Umi.

"Wait Umi, somethings happening with your cards," said Madilyn as she noticed the cards still in her deck glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Umi as she was surrounded by all 52 of her cards, the Shadow Cards and Guang Cards. The three types of cards then fused with each of their counter parts and formed a deck in midair.

"All the cards fused together," said Umi as she turned the tope card over and noticed that it was the Windy Card. She also noticed that the card had a gold boarder, black back ground, and the main body of Windy was a white. The ice castle then vanished all at once.

"Come on Umi, let's go home," said Madilyn.

"Yeah, let's go; you know, I do want to know how strong the cards have become," said Umi.

"You have become pretty strong too Umi," said Yue as she and Kero flew above them.

"Whoa, I forgot that you guys were here, hey, what happened to Duὸluὸ and Star?" said Umi as she looked around.

"They fused with us," said Kero.

"That's cool," said Madilyn as they all walked back to Umi's house.


	10. Epilogue

After Umi fused both the Kind and Despair cards, more people in the world have become kinder thanks to The Emotion card keeping the two emotions at bay. Wars that have been waging for a long time have ended, and magic has even returned to the world at long last. And the one helping people with their magic is Umi with her cards. So this story might end here, but the magic all ways continues.

The End


End file.
